


You were in glee club?

by Grettkit



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert for life, Barely the flash, Barry Allen is Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen/Julian Albert - Freeform, It's probably bad but it'll beef up the tag, M/M, allenbert - Freeform, glee except not, just something i came up with, more crappy fluff than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grettkit/pseuds/Grettkit
Summary: Julian finds out about Barry's past at Dalton....kinda.





	

"Julian, so some of my high school friends are in town, and they've challenged me to a contest. The thing is, I need a partner." Barry has been planning this for a while, so his boyfriend better say yes or he's going to get a beating. 

"Do you even need to ask, Allen? What's the contest?"

"Oh, you'll find out when we get there. It's just something we used to do a lot back in the day. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Did I just get myself into a mathlete contest? Do I need to wear anything special?"

"Ha ha. No. And just your normal work clothes are more than adorable enough. No more questions. It's tomorrow night, I'll pick you up around 8, cool?"

"You knowz it. See you tomorrow, Bar," the man responds, getting up with his lover to kiss him goodbye for the night. 

"'Night," Barry bid as he left Julian's small apartment. 

So far his plan is working perfectly. Now to make sure everyone knows their parts. 

***

At exactly eight o'clock, Barry was at Julian's door, on time for once. Knocking, he lets himself in because why not? Barry practically lives there. 

He gets surprised to find Julian still in the shower, not ready yet. Deciding that's unacceptable because this is the one time Barry actually made himself ready on time, he uses his super speed to get his boyfriend ready for the big event that night. 

"I will never get used to that," Julian laughs out while inspecting himself in the full length mirror in his bedroom, where he and Barry ended up. He was dressed in a maroon, blue, and black plaid shirt with one a blue tie tucked into one of his vests and pants to match. Barry even got his favorite maroon shoes. "Ive gotta say, I'm impressed, Allen. Even got the right cologne."

Barry answered with a smirk, "We've been dating for a year and you're impressed that I know your favorite cologne? I'm surprised at your lack of faith in me, Albert. Now come on. I don't wanna be anymore late than we already are."

"Late? Bloody hell, it's only 8:02! What time does this start?"

"Two minutes ago." With that, Barry grabbed Julian and ran them to a shady warehouse near the edge of Central. 

"I'm starting to think you were on drugs, Allen. You probably want to change that thought," he commented while they walked inside. 

The building had only one big room. At the center of it were two chairs, each occupied by a cello player. After they saw the two other men enter, they started playing. 

As Julian took his surroundings, his eyes caught on the corner where he was sure that people were hiding in. Two people if his police skills aren't rusty, and they aren't. 

About thirty seconds into the cello playing, which Julian recognizes but can't place, Barry starts singing. Let me repeat that, Barry fucking Allen started singing. And not terribly. The words soon helped the more than slightly confused man peg the song as "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. 

The first couple of lines of the song continue with Barry awkwardly singing while staring at Julian's face. Then the people decide to reveal themselves. One of the two women, the Latino one, started harmonizing with Barry. 

For about half the song they continued singing together with Julian and the other person, a blonde woman, just watching the scene play out. 

That is until the two people stopped singing, allowing the cello players a sort of face off. That also allowed Barry to snap out of the spell singing put him under. The man stalked over to his partner and put one hand on the other's hip, grabbing Julian's hand with the other one. 

At this point, Julian's confusion is clearly evident what with the slightly scrunched up expression on his face. Looking over, he observed that the women had done the same thing with each other. Before he could really process much else about the change of situation, Barry started leading the duo in dance. 

Now, Julian knows how to dance. That's something one learns when one goes to a private school. He was just surprised that Barry knew how to. 

The couples danced fluently, interweaving throughout the room and with each other. Whenever the four people met, they changed partners if only for a second. It was graceful to say the least. 

The two singers went back to doing what the job description implies, eventually leading the song to an end. Both were heaving heavy breaths due to the intensity of the song. 

Julian was just about to comment on how his boyfriend can sing, then give him beating for not telling him, but before any of that could happen a bunch of men who looked to be around the same age as Barry came into the building. 

No, they didn't just come into, they made an entrance. The men were making noises with their mouths that made Julian assume an a cappella version of Billy Joel's "Uptown Girl" was going to come his way. Boy was he right. 

Barry sang this song too. The thing that Julian's attention in it was not Barry's weird matching colt backup, but the fact that he changed the word "girl" to "guy." 

By the end of the second song, Barry was tired and Julian was torn between being angry or touched. He decided on furious. 

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, you are dead to me! How in bloody hell could not tell me you could sing? You bloody lied to me! Mr. 'I'm not good on my feet!'"

"Actually, I never said that to you. And I have never lied to you," Barry started getting closer with every word until they were holding hands. "And I never will lie to you because I am in love with you, Julian Albert. You can make that even more of a challenge if you yes to this. Julian Albert, will you marry me?"

At this point Julian is blushing. A lot. The scene seemed to be put on pause for a couple moments: the former glee club members standing where they were at the end of the song, staring at the couple, Barry down on one knee with a ring box waiting open and on display for his boyfriend, and said boyfriend trying to remember the English language. 

Finally he says something. "Cheers. Bloody cheers mate. Of course I will." Barry became visually relieved as he got up from the awkward position to smother his fiancé in a loving embrace. A minor complication then crept its way into Julian's mind. "Did you ask my dad?"

"Um....yeah." Thus Julian's hope of ever rekindling a relationship with his family vanished. The loving hug turned to one of giving strength. 

"I wasn't out to them yet, you imbecile."

Barry gave an awkward laugh. "Yeah, that might've come up in conversation."


End file.
